La connexion Gardiner
by Ms Pimprenelle
Summary: Et si les Gardiner, en plus d'être des personnes de bonne compagnie, avaient des liens dans la bonne société ? Une traduction de The Gardiner Connection. [Mr Gardiner, Mrs Gardiner], Mr Darcy, Elizabeth.
1. Première partie

Encore une traduction, cette fois de _The Gardiner Connection._ S'il y a trop de phrases à rallonge, de problèmes de concordance des temps, de maladresses ou de coquilles, je plaide coupable. :-)

L'histoire est en trois parties, que je compte publier en une ou deux semaines selon mes disponibilités. Elle sera suivie de trois courtes scènes.

* * *

 **Première partie**

* * *

 **Londres, 1803**

Edward Gardiner frappa à la porte de l'hôtel particulier et y fut rapidement admis. Tout en suivant le majordome qui le conduisait au bureau de son maître, il se demandait si le soutien financier qui lui avait été promis, et sur lequel il comptait pour lancer son affaire, lui serait retiré avant même d'avoir été donné. Cette convocation sortait de l'ordinaire, et cette raison était la seule qui lui vint à l'esprit pour expliquer sa présence en ce lieu. Une fois arrivé dans le bureau, il ne fut guère rassuré par l'attitude de son hôte. Le gentilhomme d'âge mûr faisait montre de nervosité, et une certaine tristesse pouvait par moments se lire dans son regard. La nervosité de Mr Gardiner s'en trouva augmentée, car il craignait que son investisseur ne soit sur le point de lui annoncer qu'il avait tout simplement perdu l'argent qu'il pensait investir dans l'affaire.

« Merci d'être venu, Gardiner. Asseyez-vous. Prendrez-vous du café ?

— Pardonnez ma franchise, Monsieur, mais j'aimerais plutôt savoir pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué. Le projet est en bonne voie ; est-il arrivé quelque chose qui menace son exécution ?

— Non, rien de tel, rassurez-vous, lui répondit son hôte. J'aurais simplement souhaité savoir … c'est-à-dire … avez-vous songé à vous marier ? »

Le jeune homme, stupéfait, fit non de la tête.

« Je n'ai que vingt-deux ans, et mes affaires ne sont pas encore installées. Bien que j'espère que nos efforts porteront du fruit, je ne suis pas en mesure de subvenir aux besoins d'une famille.

— Et si vous disposiez d'un certain capital ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr de bien vous comprendre, dit Gardiner en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je parle de vingt mille livres.

— Monsieur ? »

La réponse se fit attendre, elle fut précédée d'un long soupir.

« Ma fille, selon toute vraisemblance, attend un enfant. »

De tout ce qu'il pouvait lui être dit, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle Gardiner s'attendait. La jeune fille en question, qui était d'un âge similaire au sien, n'était, à sa connaissance, ni mariée ni fiancée. Ne sachant quoi répondre, il se tut. Après quelque temps et un autre soupir, son investisseur reprit la parole.

« Je vous apprécie. Je vous fais confiance. J'aimerais que vous l'épousiez.

— Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que vous exigiez cela du père de l'enfant ?

— Certainement pas ! Margaret serait profondément malheureuse si elle se retrouvait liée à cet homme, et je crois qu'elle a pris conscience de cela. Du reste, il s'est depuis marié, et, l'aurais-je souhaité, mon influence aurait été insuffisante pour forcer sa main.

— Pourquoi moi ? Il me semble me rappeler que vous teniez en haute estime l'un de vos neveux.

— Si je me prononçais en faveur d'un mariage entre cousins, je craindrais fort que cela donnât des idées à ma soeur.

— Je suis le fils d'un homme de loi et je suis commerçant, du moins c'est ce que j'aspire à être. Ce serait une mésalliance pour votre fille.

— Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour elle de quitter notre milieu. Ainsi, elle n'aura pas à subir le mépris et la malveillance des hypocrites qui y sont légion. De plus, ne m'avez vous pas dit que votre soeur avait épousé un gentilhomme ?

— Monsieur, dit-il d'un air embarrassé, si vous devez devenir mon beau-père, je crois qu'il serait mieux de ne pas révéler votre nom à Mrs Bennet. Elle a déjà cinq filles, et bien que l'aînée n'ait que quatorze ans, ma soeur s'inquiète déjà de les voire toutes bien mariées. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle abusât de notre lien.

— Je m'en remets à votre jugement. Cela veut-il dire que vous acceptez ma proposition ? »

Gardiner réfléchit. Il avait rencontré la jeune fille à plusieurs reprises et l'avait trouvée aimable. Étant donnée leur différence sociale, il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir si elle lui plaisait. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, il se dit que cette union pourrait être aussi bonne pour sa félicité personnelle que pour ses affaires. Il voulait toutefois s'entretenir avec la jeune fille avant d'accepter l'offre qui lui avait été faite, et fit part à son hôte de cette requête ; ce dernier envoya chercher sa fille.

Deux semaines plus tard, le jeune couple fut uni par les liens sacrés du mariage. Quatre mois plus tard, Mrs Gardiner donnait naissance à une petite fille.

 **Meryton, octobre 1811**

Tandis que Mr Bingley et Mr Hurst s'affairaient respectivement à danser et à boire, le reste de leur petit groupe était plutôt mécontent de la soirée. Miss Bingley et sa soeur Mrs Hurst observaient les lieux et les personnes présentes avec l'intention de les critiquer plus tard ; quant à Mr Darcy, qui était un ami de Mr Bingley, il avait décidé de rester planté le long du mur après avoir dansé une fois avec chacune des deux dames précédemment citées. Il n'en bougea qu'après que son ami vint le trouver pour le prier de danser avec la soeur d'une demoiselle dont il venait de faire la connaissance. Darcy n'avait pas l'intention d'obtempérer, mais il souhaitait au moins savoir quelle était la jeune fille en question avant de répondre par la négative à son ami.

« De qui voulez-vous parler ?

— De la jeune fille qui se tient juste derrière vous. »

Darcy se retourna et la dévisagea. Elle était passable, quoique pas assez jolie pour le pousser à danser avec elle. Elle lui retourna son regard, et il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser de lui être présenté sans être impoli, ce qui pourrait blesser Bingley auprès de ses nouveaux voisins. Par ailleurs, plus il la regardait, plus il avait l'impression que la jeune fille ne lui était pas inconnue, mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où il l'avait rencontrée. Une demi-heure de conversation lui suffirait certainement pour résoudre cette énigme et lui permettrait de se distraire de son ennui.

« Demandez donc à votre cavalière de nous présenter l'un à l'autre. »

Ce fut rapidement fait, et Mr Darcy et Miss Bennet évoluèrent bientôt parmi les danseurs. Darcy avait également trouvé quelque chose de familier dans les traits de l'aînée des demoiselles Bennet ; il n'osa pas poser à Miss Elizabeth des questions trop directes, mais il apprit que ni elle ni ses soeurs n'avaient été à Londres pour la saison, et qu'elles n'avaient que peu voyagé au-delà du voisinage de Meryton.

Les réunions qui suivirent ne lui en apprirent pas davantage, au contraire, il était de plus en plus intrigué. Toutes les dames de la famille Bennet, y compris la mère de famille, lui rappelaient quelqu'un, mais il était bien en peine de dire qui. De surcroît, il se trouvait plus attiré qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité par Miss Elizabeth Bennet, ses beaux yeux, et ses réflexions espiègles.

 **Netherfield, mercredi 13 novembre**

Alors que les occupants de Netherfield prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger, Miss Elizabeth Bennet entra dans la pièce. Elle était venue s'enquérir de sa soeur qui était tombée malade la veille alors qu'elle dînait avec les dames de la maison ; Mr Darcy trouva qu'elle ne lui était jamais parue aussi charmante.

Il avait continué à songer à elle après qu'elle eut quitté la pièce pour se rendre auprès de Miss Bennet, et il n'écoutait que d'une oreille les commentaires mesquins que les soeurs de Bingley échangeaient au sujet de l'apparence et des manières de la visiteuse, se contentant d'y ajouter un mot çà et là. Les soeurs en étaient arrivées à critiquer les relations des Bennet, et il fit un effort pour mieux les écouter au cas où elles auraient appris quelque chose qui l'intéressât.

« Leur oncle est homme de loi à Meryton.

— Oui, répondit Mrs Hurst, et elles en ont un autre qui habite du côté de Cheapside. »

Les soeurs se mirent à rire aux éclats.

Darcy se figea. La mention de Cheapside l'avait enfin éclairé. _Gardiner, bien sûr !_ S'il n'avait pas été en compagnie, il se serait frappé la tête, possiblement contre le mur le plus proche. Oh, ni Mrs Hurst ni Miss Bingley n'avaient prononcé son nom, mais il devait être l'oncle en question, la ressemblance entre Mrs Bennet et Mr Gardiner était trop forte pour qu'ils ne soient pas apparentés. Darcy se rappelait maintenant que les soeurs de Gardiner habitaient le Hertfordshire, et ses enfants parlaient souvent de leur cousine Jane, parfois également de leur cousine Lizzy. Les autres jeunes filles étaient moins souvent mentionnées, et il n'aurait plus su dire quels étaient leurs noms. Il se reprocha son aveuglement.

C'était là, cependant, une bonne nouvelle pour son ami. Les hommes du calibre de Mr Gardiner étaient de ceux qu'on pouvait être fier de compter parmi ses relations. Darcy ne chercherait pas à dissuader Bingley si ce dernier envisageait de faire la cour à Miss Bennet ; tout au plus prendrait-il d'abord soin de s'assurer des sentiments de la jeune femme à l'égard de son ami.

Pendant que Darcy était plongé dans ses pensées, Bingley avait répliqué que le lieu de résidence de leur oncle ne rendait pas les demoiselles Bennet moins agréables. Ses soeurs avaient rétorqué que leurs chances d'épouser des hommes évoluant dans la bonne société en étaient amoindries, et rirent à nouveau de l'infériorité des relations de leur amie. Darcy, qui s'était d'abord amusé de l'ironie de la situation, était maintenant agacé par la mesquinerie des deux femmes, qui ne savaient rien des Gardiner, mais étaient sûre de pouvoir les mépriser. Éprouvant soudain le besoin de prendre l'air, il quitta la pièce.

Après avoir réfléchi, il résolut de ne révéler à Bingley ce qu'il savait des Gardiner que si le jeune homme venait lui demander son opinion. De même, il ne dirait pas à Miss Bennet ou à Miss Elizabeth qu'il connaissait leur oncle et leur tante. Il se demandait si elles découvriraient cela par elles-mêmes. Il décida d'écrire à sa soeur pour lui faire part de ce nouveau développement, qui l'amuserait probablement.


	2. Deuxième partie

Et voilà la suite ! Nous sautons d'une scène à une autre dans cette partie... tout comme dans le reste de cette histoire. Je pourrais dire que j'ai été paresseuse et n'ai écrit que les scènes qui m'intéressaient... ou bien que j'ai tenté d'écrire à la manière de Bingley. *sifflote en affichant un air innocent*

* * *

 **Deuxième partie**

* * *

 **Netherfield, jeudi soir**

Ils étaient cinq autour de la table de jeu la veille, mais ce soir seuls Bingley et Hurst s'y étaient installés pour une partie de piquet, laissant à Darcy la possibilité de se consacrer à sa correspondance. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir le faire sans devoir subir l'admiration servile de Miss Bingley ni être distrait par les regards amusés que leur lançait Miss Elizabeth. La soeur de son hôte était tenace.

« Miss Darcy sera, j'en suis persuadée, enchantée de lire votre lettre ! Dites-lui, je vous prie, qu'il me tarde de la revoir.

— Vous faites erreur quant à la destinataire de ma lettre.

— Oh ? J'avais cru que vous écriviez à votre soeur, dit Miss Bingley, déconcertée.

— C'est bien le cas. »

La demoiselle restait interdite. Miss Elizabeth rompit le silence.

« Combien de frères et soeurs avez-vous, Mr Darcy ?

— Seulement deux soeurs. »

Miss Bingley ouvrit la bouche, mais il se passa quelques instants avant qu'elle ne parlât. Quand elle le fit, sa voix était teintée de circonspection.

« J'avais cru comprendre que votre soeur aînée était décédée.

— Ma soeur aînée apprécie de vivre à l'écart des intrigues mondaines. J'imagine que, pour certaines personnes, cela revient à mourir. »

Un silence gêné s'établit. Miss Bingley entreprit de le dissiper en louant la régularité de l'écriture de Mr Darcy et le soin qu'il mettait à choisir ses mots ; la conversation déviant, il s'ensuivit une discussion au sujet des qualités de l'impulsivité comme trait de caractère.

 **A Meryton, chez Mrs Philips, mercredi 20 novembre**

Elizabeth, ses soeurs, et Mr Collins, le cousin qui leur rendait visite, étaient confortablement installés dans le salon de leur tante Philips, où les demoiselles attendaient que les officiers du régiment quittassent le bureau de leur oncle où ils avaient été invités à partager un verre de porto. Le plus récemment recruté d'entre eux, un certain Mr Wickham, était présent ce soir, et Elizabeth espérait s'entretenir avec lui, non seulement en raison des nombreuses qualités dont le jeune homme était doté, mais aussi parce qu'elle espérait en apprendre davantage au sujet d'un étrange échange dont elle avait été témoin la veille à Meryton entre le bel officier et Mr Darcy.

Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement ce dernier et avait trouvé fort désagréable de passer quelques jours à Netherfield en sa compagnie. Ils s'étaient souvent querellés, et il n'avait cessé de la regarder pour cataloguer ses défauts, attitude avec laquelle elle était familière, car elle n'était pas la seule cible de ses regards dédaigneux. Elle l'avait vu les adresser à ses soeurs cadettes, à sa mère, et même à Jane ! Si le gentilhomme pouvait trouver quelque chose à redire à cette dernière, rien ne pourrait trouver grâce à ses yeux.

Quand, enfin, les officiers les rejoignirent, Elizabeth fut à nouveau frappée par la beauté de Mr Wickham et le charme qu'il dégageait. Elle fut ravie quand il choisit de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et quand, après avoir déclaré qu'il ne jouait pas au whist, il la suivit à une table où un autre jeu de cartes se mettait en place. Leur conversation commença par des sujets triviaux mais prit rapidement une tournure plus intéressante quand le jeune homme en vint à parler précisément du gentleman au sujet duquel elle s'interrogeait. Elle répondit bien volontiers à ses questions et, quand Mr Wickham lui demanda si elle connaissait bien Mr Darcy, déclara avec chaleur :

« Plus que je ne l'aimerais. Une danse et quelques jours en sa compagnie m'ont largement suffit ! Je le trouve tout à fait déplaisant.

— Il vous a fait l'honneur d'une danse, et vous n'êtes pas pour autant impressionnée par sa fortune ou sa position en société ? Voilà qui est étonnant.

— Il ne m'a invitée à danser que parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement sans se montrer terriblement grossier, ce qui n'a rien d'admirable. »

Elizabeth assura ensuite son nouvel ami que Mr Darcy n'était pas loin d'être détesté par l'ensemble du voisinage, et en retour, Mr Wickham lui fit part de la manière honteuse dont le gentilhomme s'était comporté à son égard en lui refusant une cure que son défunt père lui avait réservée ; Il lui raconta aussi comment l'orgueil du jeune homme, qui faisait de lui un tuteur attentif pour sa soeur cadette, l'avait conduit à pratiquement déshériter sa soeur aînée. A ces mots, Elizabeth fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'entendez-vous par là, Monsieur ?

— J'imagine que vous n'avez pas entendu parler d'elle : c'est comme si elle n'existait plus pour lui. Il y a des années, elle s'est retrouvée dans une situation embarrassante et un commerçant a été payé pour l'épouser. La famille a ainsi évité un scandale, mais Mr Darcy a coupé tout contact avec elle maintenant qu'elle est mariée à un homme d'un milieu si inférieur au sien. »

Elizabeth ne répondit rien. Tout ce que Mr Wickham lui avait dit précédemment correspondait à ce qu'elle avait pu voir, mais sur ce dernier point, il se trouvait en contradiction avec ce qu'elle avait observé. Si Miss Bingley ne s'était pas précisément enquise de cette soeur, peut-être eût elle cru son charmant voisin, mais bien que les réponses de Mr Darcy eussent été courtes, il n'avait pas l'air d'un homme qui eut honte de sa soeur. C'était déconcertant, tout comme l'était le fait que quelqu'un qu'elle venait de rencontrer fît une référence à un sujet aussi indélicat. Il lui fallait s'en ouvrir à quelqu'un. Jane était trop bonne, son père trop cynique, sa mère top encline aux commérages, et de ses soeurs cadettes, l'une était trop sérieuses et les deux autres pas assez. Elizabeth continua de hocher la tête en réponse à Mr Wickham, ajoutant çà et là un mot qui ne l'engageait en rien, tout en commençant à composer mentalement une lettre pour sa tante.

 **Longbourn, deux jours plus tard**

 _Gracechurch Street, le 21 novembre_

 _Ma chère nièce,_

 _Je ne dispose que de peu de temps car les enfants m'accaparent, mais votre lettre mérite une réponse immédiate. Vous vous rappelez que j'ai grandi dans le Derbyshire : le nom de Pemberley ne m'est pas inconnu, et je connais bien les Darcy. Je vous en dirai plus quand nous nous verrons, laissez-moi simplement vous mettre en garde vis-à-vis de Mr Wickham, en qui vous ne pouvez_ _en aucun cas_ _avoir confiance. Je vous en prie Lizzy, soyez prudente. Je suis au fait de ses démêlés avec la famille Darcy, et je vous en ferai part ultérieurement. Sachez que, si Mr Darcy s'est toujours montré honorable dans ses interactions avec cet homme, le contraire est loin d'être vrai._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _M. Gardiner_

Elizabeth n'était pas loin de connaître par coeur la courte lettre que sa tante lui avait envoyée et qui soulevait davantage de questions qu'elle n'apportait de réponses. Cependant, cette distraction était la bienvenue, car elle lui permettait d'oublier temporairement l'attention que Mr Collins lui portait. Mr Bingley et ses soeurs étaient venus porter à Longbourn une invitation pour le bal qui se tiendrait à Netherfield la semaine suivante, et son cousin avait demandé à Elizabeth de lui réserver sa première danse. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il lui était venu à l'esprit qu'elle était celle à laquelle le jeune homme songeait à demander sa main pour se faire pardonner d'être l'héritier du domaine familial.

Cela était loin de plaire à Elizabeth. L'idée partait d'un bon sentiment, sans doute, mais l'homme lui-même était tel qu'Elizabeth ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre à ses côtés. Sa frustration ne fit que monter quand, tout le reste de la semaine, la pluie tomba sans discontinuer, l'empêchant de sortir se promener. Retenue à la fois par le temps qu'il faisait et par son importun soupirant, Elizabeth ne manquait pas de temps pour réfléchir à l'avertissement de sa tante. Comme elles avaient grandi dans le même voisinage et appartenaient maintenant au même milieu, il était possible que Mrs Gardiner connût la soeur de Mr Darcy. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi sa tante avait connaissance des affaires de Mr Darcy. Elizabeth avait pour les Gardiner une grande considération, et s'ils estimaient que Mr Darcy était digne de confiance, peut-être se devait-elle d'essayer de le voir sous un jour plus favorable qu'elle ne l'avait fait jusque là. Dans tous les cas, il serait plus agréable qu'elle fût cordiale avec lui plutôt qu'en constante opposition, en particulier si Jane épousait Mr Bingley.

 **Dans un** _ **club**_ **de Londres, le vendredi 29 novembre**

Darcy avait rendez-vous avec Bingley, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis qu'il avait quitté Netherfield le lendemain du bal. Miss Bingley et Mrs Hurst avaient décidé de suivre leur frère à Londres où il s'était rendu pour régler quelques affaires, et avaient fermé la maison. Si le départ de Bingley avait été prévu, sa famille et son ami devaient attendre son retour. Cependant, à peine Bingley était-il parti que ses soeurs, dans l'espoir de le retenir en ville, préparèrent à leur tour leur départ. Darcy, ne pouvant rester seul à Netherfield, partit avec les Hurst et Miss Bingley.

Il avait espéré rencontrer son ami aussitôt qu'il arriverait en ville afin de pouvoir établir quelles étaient ses intentions envers Jane Bennet. S'il n'avait reçu une lettre de sa soeur dans laquelle elle lui faisait part de ses impressions au sujet du tempérament de Miss Bennet, il se serait inquiété de ce que la jeune femme ne retournât pas les sentiments du jeune homme. La situation était maintenant inversée, et il espérait que son ami ne se montrerait pas aussi inconstant qu'à son habitude.

Quand, enfin, ils purent discuter, il apparut que l'inclination de Bingley pour Miss Bennet n'avait pas faibli, mais que son ami était cependant réticent à l'idée de retourner à Netherfield. S'imaginant que cela était dû au milieu dans lequel évoluaient les relations de la demoiselle, Darcy lui révéla qu'il connaissait et appréciait Mr Gardiner, ajoutant que c'était un homme auquel on pouvait être fier de se dire apparenté. Toutefois, Bingley ne se souciait guère du statut social de la famille de celle qu'il appelait son ange : son hésitation venait du fait qu'il ne pensait pas que Miss Bennet eût de l'affection pour lui.

Quoi qu'il eût entendu des rumeurs à ce sujet, Darcy ne pouvait se porter garant des sentiments de la jeune fille. Il décida qu'avant d'inciter son ami de retourner dans le Hertfordshire, il tâcherait de s'enquérir de l'état du coeur de Jane Bennet. A Bingley qui attendait une réponse, il conseilla de ne pas trop se fier à ce que diraient ses soeurs sur la question. En tant qu'amies de Miss Bennet, il se pourrait qu'elles fussent en possession de ses confidences, mais il n'était pas certain qu'elles soient favorables à ce qu'elle épouse leur frère.

 **Dans un salon londonien décoré avec goût, le lundi 2 décembre**

« Mr Darcy, Madame. » Le valet de pied referma la porte une fois que le gentilhomme fut entré dans la pièce. La dame qui s'y tenait lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et se leva.

« Fitzwilliam ! dit-elle en l'embrassant. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt.

— Je suis heureux de vous voir, Margaret, répondit Darcy en lui retournant son étreinte. Je suis rentré du Hertfordshire jeudi dernier. Il était prévu que notre séjour fût plus long, mais, Bingley s'étant rendu en ville pour quelques jours, sa soeur décida de le suivre et de fermer la maison.

— A-t-elle donné une raison pour sa décision ? demanda son interlocutrice en se rasseyant.

— Elle n'était pas très satisfaite du voisinage et craignait qu'il ne se fiançât à Miss Bennet, allant jusqu'à me prier de les aider, elle et sa soeur, à éloigner leur frère d'elle.

— J'espère que vous leur avez répondu que vous ne feriez rien de la sorte !

— Je leur ai dit que je parlerai avec leur frère, dit Darcy en souriant, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Après ce que vous m'avez dit du caractère de Miss Bennet, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui fît de la peine.

— Pensez-vous qu'il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une passade ? dit-elle, soucieuse.

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi épris auparavant, mais quant à savoir si cela durera… J'aurais-peut-être dû insister davantage pour qu'il retourne à Netherfield, mais mon ignorance des souhaits de Miss Bennet m'a fait hésiter. Elle lui souriait comme elle souriait à chacun, et il m'est difficile de savoir si elle entendait l'encourager ou était simplement polie.

— Je m'entretiendrai avec Jane la prochaine fois que je la verrai.

— Puisqu'il est question des Bennet, comment se fait-il que je ne les ai jamais rencontrés jusqu'à présent ? J'ai cru comprendre que Mr Bennet ne se rendait jamais à Londres et que ses filles n'y étaient pas souvent, mais l'une ou l'autre a certainement dû se trouver chez vous à une période où j'étais moi-même en ville. N'auriez-vous pas souhaité nous avoir ensemble à dîner ?

— La bouderie ne vous sied guère, mon frère, dit Margaret en laissant échapper un rire. Vous n'avez jamais exprimé le désir de rencontrer les Bennet.

— J'ignorais jusqu'au nom de la soeur de Gardiner !

— Et c'est de ma faute, peut-être ?

— Non, soupira Darcy.

— Fitzwilliam, reprit-elle, vous avez eu à vous préoccuper de suffisamment de choses ces dernières années. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétiez au sujet de mes intentions. Je dois avouer que l'attitude de leur mère a fortement atténué mon envie de jouer les entremetteuses, mais vous n'aviez aucun moyen de savoir cela. Vous l'avez rencontrée, vous savez comment elle est ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il réprimait un sourire.

— Certes. Cependant, ses filles aînées ne lui ressemblent en rien.

— Je savais que Lizzy vous plairait ! dit Margaret, les yeux pétillants.

— Dans ce cas, insista-t-il, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir présentés plus tôt ?

— Je partais du principe que vous vous rencontreriez bien un jour, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. L'idée de recourir à des méthodes aussi subtiles que celles d'Elinor Bennet ne me plaisait guère.

— Oncle Fitz ! »

Une petite fille d'environ huit ans venait de faire irruption dans la pièce et se précipita vers le gentilhomme. Elle était suivie de près par les autres enfants de la maison, et la conversation eut alors pour objet les progrès des enfants et leur joie de revoir leur oncle préféré.


	3. Troisième partie

Et voilà la dernière partie de l'histoire, qui est maintenant complète. Au cours de la semaine prochaine, j'ajouterai quelques scènes qui ne collaient pas vraiment avec la trame (la première en particulier, parce que je ne voulais pas révéler l'identité de Margaret trop vite) ou qui furent écrites après-coup à la demande de certaines lectrices et qui peuvent tenir lieu d'épilogue.

* * *

 **Troisième partie**

* * *

 **Longbourn, samedi 28 décembre**

Les Gardiner étaient venus passer Noël dans le Hertfordshire, où ils comptaient séjourner jusqu'après le nouvel an. Mrs Bennet avait donné de nombreuses réceptions en leur honneur, et les officiers de la Milice s'étaient conséquemment souvent trouvés à Longbourn. L'un d'eux, cependant, paraissait soigneusement éviter l'endroit. Quand la famille se réunit après que les invités du jour furent partis, Lydia se plaignit amèrement de l'absence de Mr Wickham. Mrs Gardiner, assise à l'écart à côté d'Elizabeth, sursauta quand elle entendit l'exclamation de la benjamine de ses nièces.

« Mr Wickham est-il souvent à Longbourn, Lizzy ? demanda-t-elle avec alarme.

— Pas aussi souvent qu'il ne l'aurait été si vous ne nous aviez pas averties par lettre, ma tante, mais trop souvent à mon goût. J'ai réfléchi à la discussion que nous avons eue le jour de notre rencontre, et au manquement aux convenances dont il fit preuve en se confiant ainsi à une inconnue. Je n'ai remis en question ses propos que lorsqu'il a mentionné la soeur de Mr Darcy, et je me demande si je les aurais mis en doute sans une contradiction aussi flagrante entre ses paroles et la réalité.

— Si je me rappelle votre lettre, il vous confia que Mr Darcy l'avait privé de son héritage ?

— C'est cela, dit Elizabeth. Vous m'écriviez que vous en saviez davantage ?

— C'est bien le cas, et je suis désolée de n'avoir pas encore pris le temps de m'entretenir avec vous à ce sujet.

— La solitude est en ce moment une denrée rare à Longbourn, dit Elizabeth avec un sourire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que nous puissions échanger des confidences si tôt après votre arrivée.

— Nous sommes, je pense, suffisamment à l'écart ici, dit Mrs Gardiner après un coup d'oeil au reste de la famille. Pour en revenir aux griefs de Mr Wickham, il devait en effet recevoir, s'il était ordonné, le bénéfice d'une cure que Mr Darcy était en mesure de lui confier. Il choisit une autre voie, et, ne remplissant donc plus les conditions données par son parrain, demanda au jeune Mr Darcy de recevoir une compensation financière, qui lui fut accordée. Il obtint en tout quatre mille livres.

— Comment ? Mais il dit qu'il est quasiment sans le sou ! »

Elizabeth était horrifiée. Si Mr Bennet venait à mourir avant son épouse, la mère et ses filles n'auraient pour vivre que les intérêts de la dot de Mrs Bennet, laquelle était de cinq mille livres sterling. C'était peu pour une maisonnée de femmes qui s'étaient habituées à dépenser sans trop compter à la dépense, mais largement suffisant pour un gentilhomme qui n'avait pas la charge d'une famille.

« Il dépensa cette somme en un temps qui ne manquerait pas de vous choquer, et demanda par la suite qu'on lui attribuât la cure, ce qui lui fut bien sûr refusé.

— A raison ! Et maintenant, pour se venger, il calomnie Mr Darcy ? C'est abject.

— S'il n'y avait que cela, Lizzy…

— Parce qu'il y a _pire_ ? »

Mrs Gardiner regarda autour d'elle. Les autres Bennet et Gardiner étaient tous occupés à autre chose pour l'instant, mais la possibilité d'une interruption demeurait.

« Il y a trop de monde autour de nous, et ce que j'ai à vous dire, il vous faudra le garder pour vous seule. Pouvons-nous nous rendre dans votre chambre ? »

Elizabeth opina, et après avoir pris congé des autres, elles montèrent. Une fois arrivées à destination, elles s'installèrent sur le lit d'Elizabeth, qui regarda sa tante avec une curiosité non feinte.

« J'ai bien peur, Lizzy, que l'abjection et le manque de scrupules ne soient monnaie courante pour Mr Wickham, dit Mrs Gardiner avec amertume. La soeur cadette de Mr Darcy est une jeune fille sage et timide d'à peine plus de quinze ans. L'été dernier, Mr Wickham entreprit de la persuader de s'enfuir avec lui. »

Elizabeth fit entendre une exclamation.

« Oh, ce fut un échec, ajouta rapidement sa tante, bien qu'il s'en fût fallu de peu, car sa dame de compagnie était complice de cet homme. Si Mr Darcy n'avait pas décidé de surprendre sa soeur par une visite, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu advenir ? »

Les deux femmes se turent un moment, puis Elizabeth demanda :

« Comment donc savez-vous tout cela, ma tante ?

— A votre avis, Elizabeth ?

— Etes vous une amie proche de la soeur de Mr Darcy ? De sa soeur aînée ? J'ai appris qu'elle avait également épousé un commerçant.

— Vous ne vous trompez pas de beaucoup. Que d'autre savez-vous à son sujet ?

— Peu de chose : qu'elle s'est mariée hors de son milieu, qu'elle préfère mener une vie discrète, et que, contrairement à ce que Mr Wickham prétendait, son frère ne l'a pas reniée.

— Je dois vous avouer ma surprise qu'il ait prétendu cela.

— Et pourtant, je l'aurais cru si je n'avais pas vu Mr Darcy lui écrire lorsque j'étais à Netherfield. Son attitude n'était pas celle d'un homme ayant honte de sa soeur. C'est ce qui m'a fait comprendre que Mr Wickham était, dans le meilleur des cas, mal informé. Ce que j'aimerais maintenant savoir, c'est comment _vous_ l'êtes si bien.

— Ne voulez vous pas essayer de le deviner ?

— Vous avez grandi près de Pemberley, est-ce là que vous avez fait la connaissance de l'aînée des Darcy ? »

Mrs Gardiner, réprimant un sourire, fit non de la tête.

« Son mari travaille-t-il parfois avec mon oncle ? »

Margaret Gardiner éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« Ma tante ?

— Lizzy, je _suis_ sa soeur. »

Elizabeth se figea. Une demi-minute s'écoula en silence.

« Cela signifie-t-il, reprit-elle lentement, que l'oncle Fitz que mes cousins aiment tant n'est autre que Mr Darcy ? Comment se fait-il que nous ne l'ayons pas su ?

— Votre oncle et mon père avaient jugé bon que votre mère ignore quelles étaient mes relations. Vous la connaissez : sans y voir malice, elle aurait tâché d'en tirer quelque avantage. De plus, peu de gens savent qui je suis et j'aimerais que les choses restent ainsi pour l'instant.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne vous ai jamais demandé votre nom de jeune fille, dit Elizabeth, encore étonnée. Comment donc Miss Darcy de Pemberley a-t-elle pu épouser Mr Gardiner de Gracechurch Street ?

— Votre oncle a acheté la maison à l'occasion de notre mariage, à l'époque il n'était que de Cheapside, dit Mrs Gardiner avec un doux sourire. Mon père avait fait sa connaissance alors qu'il cherchait à investir une partie de sa fortune, et Mr Gardiner avait fait sur lui une très bonne impression. Papa était moins attaché aux distinctions de classe que ne l'était Maman ; il attachait davantage de valeur aux qualités individuelle des gens qui l'entouraient, ce qui explique dans une certaine mesure pourquoi il traita George Wickham ainsi qu'il l'eût fait pour un fils cadet — mais je digresse.

» A cette époque, j'avais vingt-et-un ans. Cela faisait trois ans que je sortais dans le monde mais portais peu d'intérêt aux mondanités. Ma première saison avait été difficile ; ma mère était morte quelques années plut tôt et ma marraine, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, m'avait prise sous son aile. Malgré tout, Maman me manquait terriblement. Je ne vis personne qui fît battre mon coeur cette année-là, pas plus que la seconde, et je finis par me dire que je resterais vieille fille. Mon frère n'avait que dix-huit ans, et l'idée de tenir la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il se marie, puis de prendre soin de ses enfants, me plaisait assez.

— Et la troisième année, vous avez rencontré oncle Gardiner.

— J'ai d'abord rencontré un jeune homme très beau, absolument charmant, qui venait d'une excellente famille, et j'en suis tombée follement amoureuse. Il a beaucoup flirté avec moi et, lors d'un bal donné par ma famille, nous avons fini seuls dans une pièce. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il vienne voir mon père le lendemain, mais au lieu de cela il me délaissa, et j'appris dans le journal qu'il se fiançait avec la fille d'un duc. J'en ai eu le coeur brisé et ai signifié à mon père ma décision de me retirer du tourbillon de la saison. Il m'a témoigné sa sympathie, bien qu'il ne sût pas l'étendue de ma folie. Il pensait simplement que ce jeune homme avait fort mal agi, qu'il avait simplement fait la cour à deux demoiselles simultanément, et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il pût faire, ce que je lui ai laissé croire, jusqu'au jour où…

— Ma tante ? s'enquit Elizabeth comme la pause de Mrs Gardiner se prolongeait.

— Vous êtes trop raisonnable pour vous effaroucher de ce que je vais vous dire, mais cela ne me rend pas pour autant la chose plus facile. J'ai découvert que j'attendais un enfant. Avec une soeur plus jeune, il m'était impossible de rester à la maison, et il m'a fallu m'en ouvrir à mon père. Quand je lui confirmai l'identité du père, Papa écarta l'idée de l'approcher, bien qu'il ne fût pas encore marié à ce moment là. Il était trop déplaisant pour qu'il y eût un avantage à lui forcer la main ou à confronter ses relations, qui étaient influentes. Il réfléchit à d'autres solutions, et finit par me donner un choix entre épouser quelqu'un qu'il jugerait approprié et m'isoler loin de ma famille jusqu'à ce que mon bébé fût né. L'enfant aurait ensuite été placé auprès d'une bonne famille des environs de Pemberley. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à m'en séparer et dis à Papa que, si l'homme qu'il me présenterait ne me déplaisait, j'accepterais de l'épouser. Voilà comment j'ai fait la connaissance de votre oncle.

— Votre père l'a choisi pour vous ? Elizabeth avait l'air horrifié.

— C'est cela. Ma dot lui a permis d'étendre ses affaires et de parvenir au succès dont il jouit aujourd'hui.

— Mon oncle vous a épousée pour votre argent ? »

Mrs Gardiner, qui avait anticipé que son récit pût troubler Elizabeth, n'avait pas imaginé que ce fut ce détail qui la bouleverserait.

« Il m'a épousée parce qu'il avait le plus grand respect pour mon père et éprouvait de la compassion à mon égard. Nous eûmes plus d'une conversation avant d'échanger nos voeux, ce qui nous permit de nous assurer que nous avions assez en commun pour être raisonnablement heureux ensemble. Votre oncle n'est pas un coureur de dot, Lizzy, dit Mrs Gardiner avant de soupirer. Evidemment, cela a probablement donné des idées à Mr Wickham.

— Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

— Je me demande si le fait que mon mariage avec votre oncle ait, après quelque temps, été accepté par ma famille ne l'a pas laissé penser qu'il pouvait aspirer au même résultat s'il convainquait Georgiana de l'épouser. Bien évidemment, il eût fallu qu'il fît abstraction du fait que c'était mon père qui avait choisi mon époux. De même, Georgiana, étant trop jeune pour qu'on lui eût dit les raisons de notre mariage, n'a été témoin que de son issue heureuse et se serait peut-être plus aisément laissée influencer. Grâce au ciel, elle avait assez de bon sens pour ne pas vouloir se marier sans le consentement de sa famille, et m'écrivit pour me demander mon avis sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Ni moi ni votre oncle ne pouvions quitter Londres dans l'instant, mais Fitzwilliam, comme je vous l'avais dit, était déjà en route pour Ramsgate afin de lui rendre visite, et il mit promptement fin à ce projet. Georgiana fut inconsolable lorsqu'elle réalisa que son soupirant n'était intéressé que par deux choses : sa dot, et le mal qu'il pourrait faire à notre frère. »

Un silence suivit ce récit.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous n'avez dit à personne qui vous étiez, insista Elizabeth.

— Tout d'abord, nous avons gardé le silence parce que je voulais rester tranquille jusqu'après la naissance du bébé, puis parce que mes oncles et tantes reprochaient à mon père de m'avoir laissée me mésallier avec Edward. Nous ne leur avons jamais révélé les raisons de notre mariage, et ils pensaient que nous avions fait un mariage d'amour. Pendant un temps, je n'ai pas correspondu avec ma famille élargie, ce qui nous a permis d'être imprécis au sujet de la date de naissance d'Anne. La première fois que nous nous somme revus, c'était à l'occasion des obsèques de mon père. Ils ont depuis fait contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur, et bien qu'ils ne s'enorgueillissent pas de compter votre oncle dans la famille, ils ne l'ignorent pas non plus. Fitzwilliam et moi n'avons pas encore décidé s'il valait mieux attendre que Georgiana ait effectué sa sortie dans le monde avant de nous montrer à nouveau ensemble, ou s'il lui serait plus bénéfique d'avoir sa soeur à ses côtés pour sa première saison. »

Elizabeth resta encore un temps silencieuse, prenant le temps de réfléchir à toutes les informations qui lui avaient été données. Toutefois, quand elle s'exprima, ce fut sur un tout autre sujet.

« Pourrez-vous emmener Jane à Londres quand vous partirez ?

— Elizabeth ?

— Elle n'est plus elle-même depuis le départ de Mr Bingley. J'étais de l'avis qu'il a été retenu à Londres par ses soeurs et son ami… je crois toujours que ses soeurs sont responsables de son absence. Quant à Mr Darcy… puisqu'il est votre frère, dit Elizabeth en secouant la tête, encore un peu étonnée par cette nouvelle, je ne pense pas qu'il lui aurait conseillé de quitter Jane.

— Vous avez raison, Elizabeth. Toutefois, n'étant pas certain des sentiments de Jane, il n'a pas fait tout son possible pour que son ami revienne.

— Vous avez donc parlé d'eux avec Mr Darcy ?

— Nous avons échangé quelques mots à leur sujet. Je crois que si les sentiments de Mr Bingley pour Jane sont sincères, il ne s'écoulera pas longtemps avant qu'elle ait de ses nouvelles.

— Vraiment ? Je m'en réjouis pour Jane, dit Elizabeth en souriant.

— Si nous emmenons Jane, vous pourriez vous joindre à nous. Je crois que mon frère serait heureux de vous revoir.

— Loin de là, ma tante! s'écria Elizabeth en riant. Nous étions sans cesse en train d'argumenter dès que nous nous trouvions dans la même pièce.

— Fitzwilliam apprécie de débattre, dit Mrs Gardiner avec un sourire entendu. Et rappelez-vous qu'il vous a invitée à danser. »

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux et se tut. Mrs Gardiner lui tapota affectueusement la main et changea de sujet, tout en se promettant de revenir à la charge ultérieurement.

 **Gracechurch Street, début janvier**

Les Darcy étaient réunis dans le salon de Mrs Gardiner, et tous trois conversaient tranquillement tout en observant discrètement Jane Bennet et Charles Bingley qui tenaient leur propre discussion dans le coin opposé de la pièce.

Margaret avait écrit à son frère qu'elle reviendrait de Longbourn avec l'aînée de ses nièces, et que son ami paraissait beaucoup manquer à cette dernière. Darcy s'était présenté chez sa soeur le lendemain de son retour à Londres, accompagné de Mr Bingley.

Jane Bennet, qui n'avait pas encore été informée de cette parenté, avait simplement supposé que Miss Bingley avait parlé à son frère de la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée, et quand ce dernier l'informa qu'il n'avait pas eu connaissance d'une telle lettre, elle se désola de ce que sa lettre se fût perdue. Mr Bingley avait des doutes à ce propos, mais était réticent à lui enlever ses illusions.

Lorsque Miss Bingley apprit que son frère et Miss Bennet s'étaient retrouvés et qu'il lui avait fait de nombreuses visites, elle essaya de demander de l'aide à Mr Darcy. En apprenant qu'il ne lui en apporterait pas, elle se résigna à accueillir la _chère Jane_ dans sa famille quand son frère se déciderait enfin lui demander sa main.

Mr Bingley et Miss Bennet prirent le temps de refaire connaissance, et il ne la demanda en mariage que vers la fin du mois de février. Les deux jeunes gens, ne souhaitant pas trop attendre, décidèrent que la cérémonie aurait lieu dans la semaine suivant Pâques. Lorsque la date précise fut choisie, Elizabeth, qui était restée à Longbourn plutôt que d'accompagner sa soeur à Londres, était partie pour le Kent, où elle rendait visite à son amie Charlotte. Cette dernière, depuis son mariage avec Mr Collins, l'héritier présomptif de Longbourn, résidait maintenant à Hunsford, paroisse accolée au domaine de Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Mr Darcy avait prévu d'aller à Rosings pour la Semaine Sainte et de laisser Miss Darcy en compagnie de leur soeur. Il proposa de revenir avec Elizabeth et de les emmener ensuite tous à Longbourn, ce qui donna à Margaret l'opportunité de s'enquérir de son intérêt pour sa nièce. Après qu'il eut confirmé que son affection pour elle n'avait pas diminué depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés en novembre, Mrs Gardiner lui confia qu'elle serait heureuse de voir la nièce de son mari devenir sa soeur ; elle le prévint également qu'il lui faudrait convaincre la jeune fille de son attachement, car elle n'était pas d'un tempérament à se laisser impressionner par sa fortune ou son rang. Darcy la remercia pour ses conseils — c'était là un admirable exemple d'un avis donné en pareille circonstance sans créer de ressentiment.

Les recommandations de Mrs Gardiner furent suivies, et quand arriva l'été, Miss Elizabeth Bennet était devenue Mrs Darcy, au grand désespoir de Lady Catherine de Bourgh, qui ne s'était qu'à peine remise de la mésalliance de l'aînée de ses nièces lorsque son neveu lui annonça ses fiançailles. Eût-elle connu le projet que la plus jeune de ses nièces avait eu de s'enfuir avec Mr Wickham, elle eût pu faire une attaque d'apoplexie. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas entendu un mot à ce sujet, et ne risquait pas d'en entrendre jamais un, car Mr Wickham s'était évaporé peu avant l'Epiphanie. Sa seigneurie vitupéra contre Mrs Gardiner, qu'elle accusait d'avoir corrompu Darcy et de l'avoir incité à se marier sans égard pour les souhaits de sa famille, et plus précisément les siens à elle. Elle se consola avec la pensée qu'au moins la mariée était la fille d'un gentilhomme et, ayant déjà vécu une rupture familiale et n'ayant nulle envie de renouveler l'expérience, accueillit précautionneusement la jeune Mrs Darcy dans la famille.


	4. Annexe I

Merci pour vos commentaires ! Voilà la première scène additionnelle. Si tout va bien, la deuxième sera publiée mercredi et la dernière vendredi.

* * *

 **Annexe I**

 **dans laquelle on assiste à une Rupture suivie de Retrouvailles**

* * *

 _Londres, 1803_

« Avez-vous perdu la tête, Darcy ? Comment avez-vous pu donner votre consentement à une telle union ?

— Et pourquoi n'y aurais-je pas consenti ?

— Parce que c'est insensé, voilà pourquoi ! s'écria son beau-frère.

— Il est compréhensible que Margaret soit déçue d'avoir été délaissée, mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour la laisser se précipiter dans les bras d'un commerçant ! Elle ne devrait même pas _songer_ à quitter le milieu dont elle est issue ! intervint Lady Catherine de Bourgh, soeur du précédent..

— Plutôt que de lui céder, ne souhaitez-vous pas plutôt arranger un mariage pour elle ? L'un de mes fils pourrait lui convenir, continua le comte de —.

— Excellente idée ! Ma soeur serait horrifiée par la situation présente. J'ai tâché d'être une mère de substitution pour Margaret, mais si vous la laissez persister dans sa folie, nous ne la reconnaîtrons plus, et son mari encore moins. »

Son frère opina.

« Avez-vous terminé ? »

Frère et soeur jetèrent à leur beau-frère un regard torve.

« Je veux que Margaret soir heureuse, poursuivit George Darcy. Gardiner est un honnête homme, et lui et Margaret s'aiment.

— Ils s'aiment, renifla Lady Catherine. Sottises !

— Venez, Catherine. Vous voyez bien qu'il est impossible de lui faire entendre raison. »

Lord — quitta la pièce d'un pas vif et, après un dernier regard au mari de sa soeur, Lady Catherine le suivit. Leur voiture s'éloignait quand leur neveu, Fitzwilliam Darcy, entra dans le bureau de son père.

« J'ai bien peur, mon fils, que nous n'irons pas à Rosings pour Pâques.

— Peut-être tante Catherine arrêtera-t-elle de laisser entendre qu'Anne et moi sommes destinés l'un à l'autre, dit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Etait-ce vraiment le souhait de Mère ?

— Peut-être cela l'a-t-il été, mais votre mère est morte sans savoir comment grandirait son homonyme. Pour ma part, je souhaite que vous choisissiez une compagne qui vous rendra heureux.

— Ainsi que le fit Margaret. »

Mr Darcy soupira.

« Que savez vous au sujet du mariage de votre soeur ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr que...

— J'aimerais vous entendre, mon fils.

— Je sais ce que l'on murmure en ville et qui a poussé mon oncle et ma tante à vous faire une visite. On dit que Margaret s'est entichée de Gardiner après avoir été délaissée par un autre soupirant, et qu'elle ne veut pas entendre parler de renoncer à lui. N'ayant rien de pire à lui reprocher que ses origines et sa profession, vous avez permis à ma soeur de se mésallier, de peur de la perdre.

— Parfait. C'est exactement ce que je souhaite que l'on en dise. C'est également un tissu de mensonges.

— Père ?

— C'est moi qui ai choisi Gardiner pour Margaret, après m'être assuré qu'il prendrait soin d'elle et de son enfant.

— Quel enfant ?

— Vous serez bientôt un oncle, dit Mr Darcy avec un sourire fatigué.

— _Pardon ?_

— Gardiner a accepté d'être le père de cet enfant, bien qu'il n'ait eu aucune responsabilité dans cette affaire.

— Qu'a-t-il à y gagner ? dit le jeune Darcy en fronçant les sourcils.

— La dot de votre soeur. C'est un entrepreneur ingénieux ; je sais que cet argent sera investi à bon escient.

— N'y a-t-il aucun homme dans notre milieu qui pût faire l'affaire pour Margaret ?

— En connaissez vous un qui eût accepté de reconnaître l'enfant s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ? Un gentilhomme qui soit plus jeune que moi et qui ne soit pas un libertin ? »

Après quelques instants de réflexion, son fils fit non de la tête.

« Margaret désirait que son enfant ne lui fût pas enlevé. Son mariage avec Gardiner est le seul moyen que j'aie trouvé qui n'ait pas de conséquences trop lourdes pour notre famille sur le plan social tout en lui laissant une chance d'être heureuse.

— Je vois, dit le jeune Darcy en soupirant, mais tout de même, son mariage avec un commerçant ne risque-t-il pas de trop faire jaser ?

— Cela fera jaser, mais cela leur permettra aussi de se faire discrets pour un temps, et il leur sera ainsi plus aisé de faire en sorte qu'on ne mette pas en question la paternité de l'enfant. Mon seul regret est lié aux Fitzwilliam : si les mondanités ont peu d'importance à mes yeux, la famille en a. J'espère que votre oncle et votre tante décolèreront bientôt. »

 _Pemberley, 1806_

La famille sortait de la chapelle où de nombreux hommes ainsi que quelques femmes s'étaient rassemblés pour rendre un dernier hommage à George Darcy. Lady Catherine de Bourgh n'avait ni adressé la parole ni écrit à aucun des Darcy pendant les trois ans qui s'étaient écoulés depuis le mariage de sa nièce, mais quand la lettre cachetée de noir était arrivée, elle avait quitté le Kent en hâte, laissant à Rosings sa fille trop délicate pour entreprendre un tel voyage. Son frère, en apprenant la triste nouvelle, s'était lui aussi déplacé. Ses fils l'avaient suivi.

Le jeune Darcy — maintenant Mr Darcy de Pemberley — était entouré de ses soeurs et de son beau-frère. Lady Catherine, qui était arrivée juste à temps pour la célébration, n'avait pas eu la possibilité d'aller saluer son neveu. Le petit groupe la regardait avec méfiance.

Darcy semblait épuisé, Georgiana était au bord des larmes, et Margaret ne paraissait pas aller bien mieux. L'oeil de Lady Catherine fut attiré par le dernier membre du groupe. Soutenant d'un bras Margaret, il échangeait quelques mots avec Darcy ; le jeune homme l'écoutait avec une attention teintée de respect. _Voilà qui est intéressant._

Les Fitzwilliam se tenaient un peu à l'écart, et il apparaissait que ni eux ni les Darcy n'étaient n'était près de faire un pas vers la faction opposée. Lady Catherine réalisa soudain que, si rien n'était fait, cette discorde pourrait encore durer longtemps. Cela faisait déjà trois ans, qui lui avaient paru une éternité. Elle avait été bien sotte d'ignorer sa famille simplement pour une question d'orgueil. Margaret était mariée, déplorer qu'elle le fût était puéril. Bien sûr, elle ne pourrait plus évoluer dans les mêmes cercles, en particulier si son mari l'accompagnait, mais quel mal écrire à sa filleule ou rendre visite à son frère et à sa soeur pouvait-il faire ? Aucun. Elle s'approcha des Darcy.

« Mes enfants. »

Les quatre jeunes gens la regardèrent. Georgiana se blottit contre son frère, mais Margaret se dégagea de l'étreinte de son mari et fit quelques pas. Lady Catherine ouvrit les bras ; sa nièce s'y jeta.

« Merci d'être venue, ma tante.

— Ma chère enfant. Me présenterez-vous à votre époux ? »

Margaret recula et dévisagea sa tante, semblant chercher à déterminer si elle était sincère. Avant qu'elle ne pût répondre, son frère s'était avancé et proposa que toute la famille se retrouve à Pemberley. Le comte déclina l'invitation, arguant qu'il lui fallait être rentré avant que le jour ne tombe. Ses fils allaient le suivre quand Lady Catherine les arrêta d'un geste de la main. Elle s'adressa d'abord à Darcy.

« Si vous voulez bien de moi, j'aimerais rester quelques jours. »

Son neveu ayant opiné du chef, elle se tourna vers les fils de son frère.

« Je pourrai, si vous le souhaitez, vous reconduire à Londres ou vous déposer en chemin.

— Catherine ! Mes garçons ne resteront pas dans un lieu souillé par la présence d'un vulgaire marchand ! »

Le vicomte et son cadet, dont les subsides dépendaient du bon vouloir de leur père, firent la grimace et n'osèrent pas lui désobéir. Ils prirent congé de leur tante et de leur cousins (y compris, une fois que le comte eut le dos tourné, de Mr Gardiner), puis ils suivirent leur père sous le regard désapprobateur de Lady Catherine.

Après qu'ils furent retournés à Pemberley, Lady Catherine et ses neveux se réunirent dans un petit salon où Lady Anne, sa défunte soeur, aimait beaucoup se tenir. On présenta Mr Gardiner à sa tante, et Lady Catherine, apprenant que lui et Margaret avaient déjà deux enfants, demanda à les voir.

Deux petites filles, dont l'une avait à peine un an, firent bientôt leur entrée dans la pièce. La plus âgée courut jusqu'à Darcy aussitôt qu'elle fut entrée.

« Onc' Fizz, bras ! »

Lady Catherine, pendant que son neveu s'exécutait, s'enquit du nom de la fillette. Cette dernière la regarda avec curiosité, et Margaret répondit :

« Nous l'avons appelée Anne.

— Comme il se doit, dit sa tante avec un sourire satisfait avant de se tourner vers Mr Gardiner. Vous avez donné à l'autre le prénom de votre mère, j'imagine.

— Non, car Margaret en préférait un autre. Cette jeune personne a pour prénom Catherine. »

Sa seigneurie, qui refusa jusqu'à son dernier souffle d'admettre que c'est à ce moment que ses dernières réticences s'écroulèrent, renoua ses liens avec les enfants de sa soeur, houspilla son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il fît de même, et invita régulièrement les Gardiner à passer une partie de l'été à Rosings.


	5. Annexe II

**Annexe II**

 **dans laquelle Miss Bingley regrette d'avoir été si prompte à exprimer son opinion**

* * *

 _Gracechurch Street, au début du printemps 1812_

Miss Bingley fut la dernière à descendre de la voiture qui avait conduit sa famille chez les Gardiner. La maison était plutôt élégante et, une fois installée au salon, Caroline ne trouva rien à redire aux goûts de Mrs Gardiner en termes de décoration. Par certains côtés, la pièce lui rappelait un salon qu'elle avait vu à Pemberley quand sa famille y avait été invitée par Mr Darcy. Elle se montra civile avec ses hôtes et salua Miss Bennet avec une chaleur de façade. Ils étaient presque au complet : le frère de Mrs Gardiner devait les rejoindre.

 _Merveilleux, encore un commerçant._

« Quelle est la profession de votre frère ? demanda-t-elle surtout par ennui.

— Il consacre un certain temps à la propriété familiale, dont il a hérité, dit Mrs Gardiner avec un sourire.

— Vraiment ? dit une Caroline qui était tout sauf impressionnée. J'ignorais que vous étiez la fille d'un gentilhomme. D'où venez-vous ?

— Du Derbyshire. Vous y êtes-vous déjà rendue ?

— Une fois, cet été. Nous avions été invités par un ami de Charles. Je crains ne pas être familière avec les domaines de la région. Pemberley et Chatsworth mis à part, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

— Le domaine de mon frère n'est certainement rien à côté de Chatsworth, admit Mrs Gardiner en souriant.

— Votre frère a-t-il laissé sa famille à la campagne ?

— Non, mais bien que ma soeur soit en ville, elle ne sera pas des nôtres ce soir.

— Votre frère n'est donc pas marié ?

— Non.

— Oh.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Miss Bingley ?

— Oh, je… ce n'est rien… mais si je comprends bien, nous serons les seuls jeunes gens sans attachement, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fît des idées… c'est-à-dire que… le milieu dans lequel j'évolue…

— Ne vous en faites pas, Miss Bingley, dit Mrs Gardiner avec un sourire fugace.

Mon frère sait que vous êtes présente ce soir, mais il sait aussi quelle est votre position sociale. Jamais il n'envisagera vous faire la cour.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment. »

Miss Bingley se détendit. La conversation retomba, jusqu'au moment où Mr Darcy fut annoncé.

« Mr Darcy ! s'écria la jeune fille. Je n'avais pas compris que vous seriez aussi des nôtres. »

Un coup d'oeil à son frère lui apprit qu'il était aussi surpris qu'elle par la présence de son ami.

« Miss Bingley, dit le nouveau venu avant de se tourner vers leur hôtesse.

— Mrs Gardiner, vous n'imaginez pas l'honneur que vous fait Mr Darcy en venant ici! » reprit Miss Bingley en ronronnant presque.

A peine ces mots eurent-ils quitté sa bouche qu'elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mr Gardiner et Mr Darcy semblaient amusés, tandis que Mrs Gardiner réprimait un rire. Un coup d'oeil lui permit de voir que le reste de la petite assemblée était aussi perplexe qu'elle, ce qui ne la réconfortait pas beaucoup.

« Je n'avais jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle, Miss Bingley. Margaret, je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser mon retard ; notre cousin souhaitait passer en revue les détails de notre voyage de demain.

— Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Jane Bennet, exprimant tout haut ce que les Bingley se demandaient.

— Nous nous connaissons ; vous avez par ailleurs entendu parler de moi avant l'automne dernier. »

Miss Bennet fronça les sourcils, puis son visage s'éclaircit et elle s'écria avec un sourire ravi : « Vous êtes l'oncle Fitz ? »

Le jeune homme s'inclina.

Caroline Bingley contemplait avec une horreur grandissante la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. De nombreuses bribes d'information lui revinrent en mémoire. Le doute n'était plus permis : Mrs Gardiner était, avant son mariage, Miss Darcy de Pemberley.

Sans qu'elle sût trop comment, la soirée se déroula sans qu'elle se ridiculisât davantage. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans le sanctuaire de sa chambre et put se concentrer à loisir sur les événements des dernières heures, elle gémit en réalisant qu'elle avait perdu toute chance de recevoir une demande en mariage de la part de Mr Darcy… et peut-être n'en avait-elle jamais eu aucune, si elle se fiait à la remarque que lui avait faite Mrs Gardiner.

Accueillir Jane au sein de la famille Bingley devenait maintenant primordial, bien que cela ne les lierait que faiblement aux Darcy. Elle se demanda si Mr Darcy admirait toujours les yeux de Miss Elizabeth. Peut-être serait-il opportun de l'encourager dans cette direction. Etre la soeur du beau-frère de Mr Darcy aurait davantage d'impact sur son statut social qu'être celle du neveu de sa soeur retirée des mondanités. _Il me faudra faire tout mon possible pour qu'ils soient souvent ensemble. Mrs Bennet m'aidera sûrement… Mrs Gardiner semble apprécier Eliza et ne s'opposerait probablement pas à ce projet… Charles serait heureux d'avoir Darcy pour frère… qui d'autre ?_ Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle s'endormit.


	6. Annexe III

Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Voici la dernière partie de cette histoire, qui peut être en quelque sorte vue comme un épilogue.

Cette dernière annexe est ma préférée. La citation à la fin n'est pas de Jane Austen, mais je pense que vous en reconnaitrez aisément l'auteur.

* * *

 **Annexe III**

 **dans laquelle Miss Gardiner s'attaque à une énigme**

* * *

 _Pemberley, dimanche 27 décembre 1812_

Anne Gardiner était assise à côté de sa soeur dans la salle à manger où toute la famille était réunie pour le petit déjeuner. Même leurs jeunes frères étaient présents, mais comme ils avaient déjà terminé leur repas et que leur bonne n'était pas encore rentrée, ils avaient été autorisés à jouer calmement dans un coin de la pièce. Anne n'avait pas reçu la permission d'agir de même, mais cela lui était égal, car elle avait l'impression d'être traitée comme une jeune fille. Elle entreprit d'écouter la conversation des adultes, qui était très différente de celles dont elle avait été témoin à Longbourn. D'abord, la discussion était plus calme. Tout moment de silence, là-bas, était rempli par tante Bennet ou par cousine Lydia.

Anne se demanda si oncle Bennet, qui était resté chez lui, avait été encore plus silencieux que d'habitude puisque ses interlocuteurs habituels étaient Papa et cousine Lizzy. Peut-être avait-il discuté avec Mr Bingley, le mari de cousine Jane ? Elle l'avait vu une fois ou deux, et il semblait plutôt agréable. Ils auraient tous dû être à Pemberley avec eux pour Noël, mais finalement ils n'avaient pas pu venir. Anne avait surpris une conversation entre Maman et cousine Lizzy, et cette dernière avait dit que cousine Jane était dans une Situation Intéressante. Anne ne savait pas trop ce que cela signifiait, si ce n'est que cela l'empêcherait de voir sa cousine préférée. Tante Bennet avait décidé de rester dans le Hertfordshire avec ses autres filles, et tous devaient se réunir à Longbourn avec oncle et tante Philips pour Noël.

Anne écoutait oncle Fitz et cousine Lizzy expliquer à Papa, Maman et tante Georgiana ce qu'il était prévu de faire le lendemain. Après quelques minutes, elle fronça les sourcils. Oncle Fitz avait appelé Maman « ma chère soeur », ce qui était normal, mais cousine Lizzy l'appelait tante Gardiner. Cela n'aurait pas trop dérangé Anne si cousine Lizzy et oncle Fitz n'étaient pas _mariés_ , et donc normalement de rang égal !

Par ailleurs...

« Anne ?

— Oui Maman ?

— Quelque chose ne va pas, ma chérie ?

— Non, enfin, si. Je réfléchissais.

— Souhaitez-vous nous faire part de vos réflexions? »

Anne contempla cette proposition et jugea que c'était sans doute le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des éclaircissements.

« Pourquoi l'épouse d'oncle Fitz est-elle cousine Lizzy ? »

Après un temps de silence, son oncle lui répondit.

« J'ai eu la chance de la convaincre d'accepter mes avances, dit-il en mettant sa main sur celle de cousine Lizzy.

— Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! insista Anne. Une _cousine_ ne peut pas être mariée à un _oncle_ !

— Votre oncle Fitz n'est pas _mon_ oncle, Anne. Il est le frère de votre maman, tandis que je suis apparentée à votre papa.

— Vous êtes sa nièce ? »

Cousin Lizzy hocha la tête.

« Tout de même, quelque chose ne va pas. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas changé de nom ? continua la petite fille. Maman, quand elle a épousé Papa, a cessé d'être Miss Darcy pour devenir Mrs Gardiner. C'est une vérité universellement reconnue que les dames changent de nom lorsqu'elles se marient.

— Je me demande comment elle a acquis un tel vocabulaire, murmura oncle Fitz.

— Vraiment, _oncle Fitz_? »

Pour toute réponse, oncle Fitz fit les gros yeux à cousine Lizzy.

« Cela ne peut pas continuer.

— Anne ?

— Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser des noms différents. A partir de maintenant, je vous appellerai tante Fitz. »

Son équilibre intérieur retrouvé, Anne tourna son attention vers le fruit qu'elle avait mis dans son assiette. Un drôle de son étouffé lui fit lever les yeux. Les grandes personnes semblaient se retenir de rire, et tante Georgiana semblait mal à l'aise.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Si vous voulez donner un nom différent à votre cousine maintenant qu'elle est mariée, dit oncle Fitz qui semblait être le seul capable de parler sans perdre ses moyens, pourquoi ne pas l'appeler tante Lizzy ?

— Dans ce cas, il me faudrait vous appeler oncle Lizzy. »

Cousine Lizzy, ou plutôt tante Fitz, fut prise d'un fou rire, et Anne crut voir qu'elle pleurait aussi.

« Ma chérie, dit Papa, Fitzwilliam est le _prénom_ de mon frère. Vous utilisez le même nom pour vos autres oncles et tantes car, pour eux, c'est de leur nom de famille qu'il est question. »

Les épaules de tante Fitz (tante Lizzy ?) étaient toujours secouées de soubresauts.

« Je vois. Vous serez donc oncle Darcy et tante Darcy. »

L'attention d'Anne retourna à son assiette, et tante… Darcy se remit à respirer normalement, quand une autre pensée traversa l'esprit de la petite fille.

« Et cousine Jane ?

— Oui ? Qu'a-t-elle ?

— Elle s'est mariée, elle aussi. Me faudra-t-il l'appeler tante Bingley ?

— Non, ma chérie. Vous pouvez continuer à l'appeler cousine Jane, ou cousine Bingley si vous préférez. Son époux est désormais votre cousin Bingley.

— Est-ce parce qu'il ne possède ni domaine ni profession qu'il reste au rang de cousin au lieu de devenir un oncle ? »

Tante Darcy se retint à grand-peine de rire à chaque fois qu'Anne la croisa dans les jours qui suivirent. _Les grandes personnes sont décidément bien étranges._

* * *

Si, comme Anne Gardiner, vous vous avez besoin d'y voir plus clair, voici un lien vers un arbre généalogique (il vous faudra remplacer les # par des . en recopiant l'adresse)

nsa37#casimages#com/img/2017/06/27/170627101440875766#jpg


End file.
